King Oliver
Joe "King" Oliver, born Joseph Nathan Oliver ( Aben , Louisiana , May 11, 1885 - Savannah , April 10, 1938) was a bandleader and jazz cornet player . Content * 1 Life ** 1.1 Career * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Well-known songs Life Career From his birthplace Aben Oliver soon moved to New Orleans . He first played cornet in a number of bands and then formed his own orchestra around 1910 along with trombonist Kid Ory . Even in a period of racial Oliver was very popular and he played well in dance halls for blacks as for rich white groups. Oliver was wrongly arrested in 1919 after a fire broke out in a fight in a ballroom. He decided to leave and after a stay in California in 1922 up in Chicago , where he soon made a name like "The jazz king". With King Oliver and his Creole Jazz Band , he has performed in The Royal Gardens. This band was composed of former solo artists. His protege, Louis Armstrong , played second cornet, Baby Dodds drums, Johnny Dodds played clarinet, Lil Hardin (later Armstrong's wife) piano, Honore Dutrey trombone, and Bill Johnson bass and banjo. In 1928 he moved to New York and there turned his luck evil. He got gum problems that he could hardly play and jazz styles evolved to where Oliver no longer felt at home. Financially it was Oliver ultimately not easy. His best managers eels him just without him noticing and Oliver lost all his savings in the Great Depression when his bank went bankrupt in Chicago. He had to take a job as a janitor in Savannah ( Georgia ) and ended his life in poverty. He died at the age of 52 in a rented room in Montgomery Street number 508. Discography Known issues * Buddy's Habit - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Tears - King Oliver's Jazz Band * I Is not Gonna Tell Nobody - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Room Rent Blues - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Riverside Blues - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Sweet Baby Doll - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Working Man Blues - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Mabel's Dream - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Mabel's Dream - King Oliver's Jazz Band * The Southern Stomps - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Riverside Blues - King Oliver's Jazz Band * King Porter - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Tom Cat - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Too Bad - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Snag It - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Georgia Man - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Deep Henderson - King Oliver And His Dixie Syncopators * Jackass Blues - King Oliver And His Dixie Syncopators * Hometown Blues - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Sorrow Valley Blues - King Oliver's Jazz Band * Sugar Foot Stomp - King Oliver And His Dixie Syncopators * Wa Wa Wa - King Oliver And His Dixie Syncopators Category:American jazz trumpeter Category:American cornet player Category:American jazz composer Category:1885 births Category:1938 deaths